


Throwaway

by Careles_Mistakes



Category: Throw away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careles_Mistakes/pseuds/Careles_Mistakes





	Throwaway

https://japanesetranslator.co.uk/dictionaries/your-name-in-japanese/

https://beasamurai.me/2019/03/15/how-to-make-a-japanese-name-that-is-authentic-and-cool-to-brag-2/

Akari aggo is a 15 year old who’s only dream was to be a superhero like her father Sato. Why she wanted this as her sole purpose is because their entire family was known to be a few of the best in her country, that is until an unknown illness   
(thought to be a quirk)  
fell onto their entire family tree line. It corrupted their powers making them weak and harmful to their body when they used their quirks. Her father suffered a humiliating defeat that costed the lives of many. Akari sought to bring their name the respect and praise that they once had but the only problem is that she doesn’t technically have a power. The thing is her mother fell ill while pregnant with Aki which either nullified her powers or completely erased them. 

Aki is a beautiful outstanding girl that was quite popular in her grade. She had beautiful amber hair and her eyes were pretty shade of brown. She stood at about 5’5 which is pretty tall for most of the woman in her family. She has nice long hair, the length was around her waist. She commonly dresses in shabby but nice looking clothes that were easy to fix if they were ripped. Such as dresses and patchwork styled clothes. She usually hated the rain but enjoys when it ends because that’s when everything was the brightest. She’s they youngest of five, each of them work in some to help with the family coffee shop. She often works as the cashier and is well liked among customers because of her optimistic outlook on life. Normally they like to talk with her in anyway they can and enjoy her brews even if it takes a while.  
She has a silver pocket watch that has a butterfly engraving in the front, her childhood friend gave it to her so she wouldn’t lose hope in joining the UA. While he gave it to her he said “all it takes is a little time and then every butterfly can fly.” 

The father: Sato aggro (Japanese) quirk-naturalist.   
He can communicate with insects and give them orders. Hence why all of his children have bug related quirks

The mother: Maria aggro (American) quirk- shift.   
This quirk allows her to manipulate her body to her own desire. She can also manipulate others for a long period of time. Which is why all of her children’s quirks can change their body.

The three older twin brothers: Amari, Gureison, Akihiko aggro

Amari’s quirk is beetle. His skin can Turn into armor and alter his appearance he would have the horn similar to a beetle and could fly. But because of his illness his court doesn’ turn into armor and alter his appearance he would have the horn similar to a beetle and could fly. But because of his illness he can’t use his powers.

Gureison has the ability to talk to moths, he could also sprout wings and see clearly in the dark but that was be for he fell ill. Now he can only talk to moths and gather information from them without it straining his condition.

Akihiko quirk is Bombus terrestris Buff-tailed bumblebee. He can turn his hands into stingers and inflate skin by pricking someone. He can also talk to bees and command them. He can also fly but with his illness he can only command the bees but they don’t like to listen.

(Not yet born)’s quirk is cricket. 

From Japanese 昭 (akira) meaning "bright", 明 (akira) meaning "bright" or 亮 (akira) meaning "clear".

From Japanese 亜 (a) meaning "second, Asia", 真 (ma) meaning "true, reality" and 利 (ri) meaning "profit, benefit".  
From Japanese 天 (ama) meaning "sky, heaven" and 莉 (ri) meaning "white jasmine".

Meaning: Bright Child. The name Akihiko means Bright Child and is of Japanese origin. Akihiko is a name that's been used by parents who are considering baby names for boys

ag·gro  
/ˈaɡrō/  
nounINFORMAL•BRITISH  
aggressive, violent behavior."they do not usually become involved in aggro"problems and difficulties."he didn't have to deal with aggro from the desk clerk"

1\. san: (for example Sato-san) This is the most neutral and famous title, and can be used in most situations.  
2\. sama: (for example Sato-sama) ...  
3\. kun: (for example Yusuke-kun) ...  
4\. chan: (for example Megumi-chan) ...  
5\. sensei: (for example Sato-sensei)


End file.
